deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero of Lore vs. Tiz Arrior
Hero of Lore vs. Tiz Arrior is a what-if? Death Battle featuring The Hero of Lore from Dragonfable and AQW and Tiz Arrior, from Bravely Default and Bravely Second. Description Two heroes, with timeline-destroying capabilities and many abilities fight to the death. As they travel they find many allies, and become stronger and stronger. Which of these warriors will prevail? Interlude Boomstick: Ah, heroes with crazy classes and abilities, whether it's messing with time and space, or using Dark magic. And these two, are particularly good at it. Wiz: We have the Hero of Lore, from Artix Entertainment's AQW and Dragonfable. Boomstick: And Tiz Arrior, from Square Enix's Bravely Default and Bravely Second. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Hero of Lore Wiz: The Hero of Lore has many strange backstories. In one timeline, they're just standing on a cliff, only to encounter the red Dragon. Boomstick: And in another, he's a Timeline-busting monster! A.K.A The Eternal Dragon of Time! Wiz: Exactly. In order to reset the AQW Timeline, a Dragonslayer named Galanoth destroyed him in order to do so. Boomstick: After, the Hero became a human in god form, and then set off to destroy the 13 lords of Chaos. Wiz: After defeating 12 of them, while confronting Drakath, it turns out that THEY were the 13th lord of Chaos, the 13th Chaos beast, AND The Eternal Dragon of Time! Boomstick: Just how many titles does this guy have? Wiz: In the Dragonfable Timeline, the Hero meets a priestess named Celestia, and then learns of the Black and the White Dragon Box. Boomstick: The White dragon was to save the world, and the Black dragon was supposed to destroy it! Is that racist? Wiz: Somehow, the Hero got ahold of the Black Dragon, a.k.a The World Destroyer! However, they bonded, and then the dragon became his greatest ally. The Hero then set out to get ahold of the 8 elemental orbs before a doom knight named Sepulchure got them. Boomstick: The Hero of Lore possesses many powers with their insane classes! Soul weaver for Soul manipulation, Chronomancer for Time manipulation, Death Knight for Darkness power, Drakel Warlord for hand-to-hand combat, or Riftwalker or Eternal Inversionist to manipulate space! Wiz: We get the idea, but the Hero has many more classes. We can't really talk about every single one of them. Boomstick: Aw come on! Anyway, they've fought Wargoth, a planet-busting beast that burned all of Somorrah to the ground, as well as Drakath, a guy that uses Chaos power to create alternate universes! Wiz: The Hero is a courageous fighter, that is willing to fight for their friends, even if it means sacrificing their own life. The Hero: It's the perfect day for adventure. Great things are coming my way. I can feel it! Tiz Arrior Wiz: Tiz Arrior was a simple village boy, living in the village of Norende. It was a peaceful, rural village. Boomstick: Judging by how peaceful it looks, we'd better cue the "Something bad is gonna happen" music. Wiz: One day, while herding sheep, there was a blast of light, that obliterated all of Norende, creating the Great Chasm. Boomstick: Called it. Wiz: He was found by the Dark knight, and brought in to the village of Cadisla. After, he met many allies along the way, like Agnes Oblige. Boomstick: He and his party went to awaken the four elemental crystals! However, their ally, Airy turned out to be some bug-demon thing, and was the servant of a timeline-busting dragon named Ouroboros. Wiz: However, during their battle, it was revealed that Tiz had a celestial being within him, allowing him to fight Ouroboros. Boomstick: Tiz possesses tons of Classes too, like Monk for martial arts, Black Mage for black magic, White mage for healing, or Yokai for summoning demons--''' Wiz: We don't need to hear all of the classes. '''Boomstick: Like we all haven't heard that before. T''iz: No more limits!'' Battle The Hero is searching for a certain artifact, believing that it will help fight off the Rose. Currently, they are using their Warrior class. Hero: I think I'm getting somewhere. They then encounter a shard of a crystal, floating on an altar. Hero: I could definitely use this. I can feel the power emanating from it. Tiz then steps out, as a freelancer. Tiz: Sorry, but I need that, to defeat Kaiser Oblivion. So step away from it. Hero: No. You don't make the rules. I'll be taking that to defeat the Rose! Both the Hero and Tiz charge at each other. Cue Dragonfable - Vs. Yellow FIGHT! The Hero attacks with a sword swing, only for Tiz to evade it. Tiz then proceeds to attack with a kick, only for the Hero to block with their sword. The Hero then uses wound against Tiz, which connects. However, due to Freelancer's abilities, the Bleed effect doesn't kick in. Hero: Why didn't it work? Tiz: Because of a few immunity abilities. '' ''Hero: Now it's getting interesting. The Hero proceeds to use a double, and then triple strike. Tiz: Ugh! Tiz recovers, and then unleashes a barrage of attacks. The hero barely manages to take them all, not without damage, however. Hero: You know what? Let's change a few things up. Hero switches into Ninja class. Tiz: Interesting. I think I'll do the same. Tiz turns into Ninja. The Hero uses Scorpion venom on Tiz, and then lotus, and Viper venom. They then proceed to use Catalyst. Tiz recovers, and then uses Transcience to evade the next attack that comes from the Hero. Tiz: Frenetic Fighting! Tiz unleashes a barrage of 32 sword swings at the Hero. Hero: Urk... not bad... Now try this! Paralyzing slash! Tiz gets struck by 3 of the blows, evading the last one. Hero: Now evade this! Shadow Strike! The Hero fades away into the shadows, and unleashes 10 blows on Tiz. Tiz: (What should I do? He-) Suddenly, the poison kicks in, dealing even more damage. Tiz: ARGH! What is this?! Hero: Don't you remember those first 3 blows that I dealt to you? Those had poison on them. Tiz grabs a megaelixir, and drinks it, healing him entirely. Tiz: This isn't over! Monk! Cue - That Person's Name Is Tiz switches into Monk, and assumes a fighting stance. Hero: Hand-to-hand? Sure, I'll go with that. The Hero changes into Drakel Warlord. Both Tiz and The Hero: Strengthened strike! Their attacks collide at equal force in the middle. Tiz activates Knuckle Lore, and starts pummeling the hero. Hero: (He's getting way stronger! What should I do?) The Hero uses Strikes of Expertise, and gets ready to land an attack. Hero: Aaand... now. The Hero unleashes two high-powered blows on Tiz. Tiz flies backwards, and hits the cave wall. Tiz: Urk... Pressure point strike! The attack collides with the Hero, who then proceeds to recover. Hero: Raged Strike! The Hero roars at Tiz, stopping him in his tracks. The Hero rushes forward, and proceeds to hit him with a strengthened strike. Tiz: You're good! But try this! Qigong wave! The wave strikes the Hero, who then proceeds to dash forward, and then deliver a flurry of kicks to Tiz, who blocks every single one of them. Tiz then knees the Hero, and then jumps up in order to throw him down to the ground with a pounding strike. Hero: I know my limits when it comes to hand-to-hand, but this is where I start using more of my strength! Eternal Inversionist! Cue - Vision Reacts The Hero then turns into Eternal Inversionist. Tiz: Spell battle? Okay then. Tiz turns into the Yokai class. The Hero proceeds to use Inverted blade, which continuously strikes Tiz, due to its incredible range. Once Tiz has been beaten into the wall, The Hero walks up to him. Hero: Is that all you have? '' Tiz gets up, with a determined look. He then prepares to summon a monster. ''Tiz: No, not yet. Asmodeus! A massive monster appears, and then proceeds to start attacking the Hero. Hero: What?! '' The monster roars, and barrages the Hero with multiple strikes. The Hero gets up, with overwhelming fire in their eyes. Hero: ''That's it, Eternal Resolve! The Hero gains a blue aura, and charges forward. Hero: Caricature! Copies of the Hero show up out of nowhere. They all start attacking the monster, and the monster is taken down. The Copies then disappear. Hero: Now we're even! Twisted Viper! The attack strikes Tiz, who is thrown upwards, weakened. Tiz: Why you-! Firaja! Thundaja! Blizzaja! The spell barrage comes raining down from the sky. Every blow connects, leaving a massive dust cloud. Tiz lands on the ground, huffing and puffing. The hero stands tall, with no damage taken. Hero: A fine display of dust, if such were your intention... Now may I show you some real power? Ancient Wrap! Stasis! Bandages shoot at Tiz, wrapping him and reducing his movement. The shockwave from Stasis strikes with 4th-dimensional power, and immobilizes him. Tiz: What do I do? Suddenly, Tiz has an idea. He concentrates mana, and then summons Beelzebub, Satan, and Leviathan. Hero: More monsters?! Rgh... Well, if that's how we're gonna play... Necromancer! Cue - Full Moon War boss theme The Hero switches into Necromancer. Hero: Summon! Undead champions, priests, warriors, and other skeletal beings show up from the ground. They all proceed to get into a battle with the beasts. Hero: Now, let's fight! '' ''Tiz: Yokai! Ignore those beings and attack him! The yokai all turn, and charge at the Hero. The Hero uses Turn, and then tanks all of their blows with now damage. They then summon a group of Undead Champions, in which the Undead Champions fight on par with the yokai. The Hero then proceeds to use Dark Intent. Tiz attempts to use Three Blades, but most of them miss. The only one that strikes deals very low damage. Tiz: Alright. Enough with the defense buster. Try this! Dark Knight! Cue - Dragonfable: Facing Au'Mydas Hero: So... we're going dark abilities? Cool. That's one of my strongest aspects. Death Knight! The Hero transforms into Death Knight. Tiz: Wow. You literally have an answer to every one of my jobs. '' ''Hero: You haven't even scratched the surface of my classes. Obliterate! The Hero lands a massive sword strike on Tiz, who is sent flying across the room. Tiz then recovers, and proceeds to use rage, dealing massive damage to The Hero. He then performs Minus Strike twice, and then drinks a megaelixir. Tiz: Dark Nebula! Tiz delivers an extremely high powered blow to the Hero. The Hero gets up, and proceeds to use Dark Rite, healing him by a massive amount. Hero: Now... Soul Reap! The Hero hits Tiz with his sword, dealing low damage, but reducing the accuracy and damage of Tiz's next blow dramatically. The Hero runs up, and delivers a kick to Tiz, breaking the cave wall. Tiz: You weren't lying when you said this was one of your strongest aspects. Abate Dark! Adversity! Tiz recovers, and then delivers a flurry of sword swings at the hero. The Hero responds by using minion, but due to Abate Dark, the damage is much weaker. Taking advantage of the stats boost that Adversity gives, he delivers a massive blow to the Hero. Hero: Hey, you're not so bad yourself. Tiz: Thanks. '' The Hero of Lore uses Dark Rite, and drains some of Tiz's HP. ''Hero of Lore: You know what? This stops here. I'm ending this fight right now. Tiz: As if. Cue - White Stranger The Hero turns into Cryptic. Tiz: Wait, what? What sort of job is that? The Hero doesn't answer, and uses Psychic Cage, completely immobilizing Tiz, and bringing him to his knees. Tiz: What do I do? Am I useless against him? No! Hero: Neuronic... DISCHARGE! Tiz: EEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Hero: It's over. Mental... Assassination! Tiz watches helplessly as the beam streaks toward him. The beam of energy strikes Tiz in the head, disintegrating his mind, killing him instantly. Hero of Lore: I'm sorry it had to come to this. The Hero picks up the crystal, and leaves the temple. K.O! Results Boomstick: Holy Hell... That was EPIC!!! And a little brutal. Wiz: Tiz was a formidable fighter with plenty of options to fight, but the Hero's overwhelming versatility surpassed Tiz. Boomstick: And while Tiz could fight Ouroboros, he needed help from all of his friends, AND the Hero was perfectly capable of doing what Ouroboros did, and more. Wiz: Exactly! The Hero, even while completely destroying Tiz, still had over 50 ways to murder Tiz. Also, don't forget that with Eternal Inversionist, he has higher dimensional abilities, which is several infinities above Tiz. Boomstick: Looks like the difference between Tiz and the Hero was just mind-blowing. Wiz: The winner is The Hero of Lore. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017